Tales of a Lonely Bard
by Kittypunch
Summary: A collection of somewhat depressing poetry I wrote. It is mostly about life and greed and generally the downside of many aspects of life
1. Allusions of Grandeur

Allusions of Grandeur

One day I found that I could fly, traveling far and free

up above the world so high, with those diamonds in the sky.

I watch a starship passing by, on a journey to the stars.

I soar on and dive down low, to wave to those poor sailors

stranded on their islands lost at sea.

In my heart, I know that there is nothing I can do,

But still I weep and wish I really could.

I glide, at night, through majestic France,

and see that tower glow. Flying on to Rome I go

to see a coliseum, standing tall through the ages,

It was built to last. I take a stop, near the top,

of the mountains up in Britain. I have some tea and then I flee,

to an Irish dell.

Now I scream on east, to the land of silk and gold.

Seeking the wall of majestic proportions,

I pass over a lonely plateau and its debated grounds.

I then soar on to the new land, and its cities of steel.

Drifting with those winds of change, across the sea of blue.

I reach my sleepy homeland and make my way to bed.

I stop only to give directions to a lonely soul or two,

before speeding on east to my comfy home.

Now in my bed at my warm home, feeling safe and loved,

I know there is a world to view, more than I could see,

but that is for another night, as I must lay down to rest.


	2. Being Human

Being Human

I am human, I do as I please,

I think what I want and I like to eat cheese.

I am human, I seek meaning and order

I find none, and I give my order.

I am human, I seek to find joy,

By killing my fellows and feeding my koi.

I am human, I don't make much sense,

But I still enjoy life for just a few pence.


	3. Contemplations Before Breakfast

_Contemplations before Breakfast_

As I sit here on my stead, these shadows

here convene, of things done or not, those loves

I have thrown away. A wailful woe shoves

Its way to the awareness I oppose.

Now I worry that I will decompose,

A good time had by all. Free with the doves,

Airwards they will climb. As I embrace clove's

Roots, they will soar the skies with their fellows.

But, I ask, may the events I perceived

Be false? Might there be one fore whom I can bring happiness? I concede, much I must

Update, but there is hope, a pain relieved.

For one like this might live, for the token

Totaling the joy brought by us, your trust.


	4. Lonely in a Crowded City

**Lonely in a Crowded City**

**I wander through the crowded streets, lonely as can be,**

**for all the people there, no one sees a thing.**

**Lonely in a world of people, they watch but do not see.**

**I wander on in search of warmth; the people are so cold.**

**I look for love, and seek to find, someone to hold me tight,**

**someone to ease this loneliness, and heal my wounded heart.**

**I find a bench and I sit down to watch the birds fly by.**

**Alone, I watch a tide of people, as they're surging by,**

**always moving somewhere, never stop to think.**

**They might feel sad and lonely, if they just had the time,**

**but they're always running, leaving me behind.**

**I suppose I should be there to, running all the time,**

**but I just can't keep the pace, or the state of mind.**

**I got tired and then I stopped, so now I just don't try.**

**I sit and try to figure out, the next thing I should do.**

**All alone I return home, empty as it is.**

**I'm just to timid and to shy to fill this empty space.**

**And so I sleep at night, with no oasis to see.**

**Yet I go on and seek to find my hopeful, healing light.**


	5. Problems and Comforts

**Problems and Comforts**

**I see it now, as in a dream, the place where we are now,**

**our life, our home, our earthly biome, safer than before.**

**Yet in this time of safety, we're more fearful than before.**

**For all our steel mechanics, we feel so insecure,**

**fearing things we cannot see and events that are infrequent,**

**and at this time we are so blind to the danger lurking near us.**

**We quarrel over who has what while our world dies right beneath us.**

**We cannot seem to get along in groups of a great size,**

**we fight and swear and kill and steal, at the worst of times,**

**but we can be better and get along just fine.**

**We have equal opportunity, but maybe we should not,**

**some people couldn't care for a cat, much less a small child.**

**Yet they do and so some people suffer.**

**I really don't know all that much of life and all its riches,**

**but what I know is cats are soft and milk is good with brownies.**

**Its good to curl up with both if you are feeling sad,**

**and just forget, for a little while, these problems in our world.**


	6. The Struggle Never Ending

The Struggle Never-ending

As I sit here in my chair, I wonder over many things,

the state of our society, and how to make it last.

What we do, cannot maintain, and we refuse to change.

In the name of wealth and power, we eat ourselves alive,

with no regard to one another, we scramble to the top,

whatever it takes no matter what, we'll give it all away.

Once we reach the very top, we try to keep our place,

fighting them back, tooth and nail, we steal the most we can,

then once it dies we steal away, to find another host.

If we are to see the day, this process must be stopped.

If we are to make our way, a light must be lit.

To live to see tomorrow, we must change our ways today.


End file.
